


A Healthy Hobby

by brightredbirdie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightredbirdie/pseuds/brightredbirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey discovers smoothies after TFA and gets Finn excited too. And, both having mostly lived off nutrition packs their whole lives, they get really into trying new/strange combos. Poe is... concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healthy Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> originall posted at http://brightredbirdie.tumblr.com/post/142600796403/rey-discovers-smoothies-after-tfa-and-gets-finn

“POE you HAVE to try THIS one!"

Even the Resistance’s best pilot makes mistakes– today it’s that he sits up far too quickly, hitting his head on the bunk above him. He groans, scrubbing at his face.

“…Wha–?”

Suddenly there’s something cold and green hardly an inch from his face. It’s a glass of …something, sludgy and–

Oh no.

He looks over to see the beaming faces of his significant others. Rey’s cheek is streaked with something red and seedy, and Finn is – Finn is covered up to his elbow in the same sludgy green stuff. “…You two have a problem.”

“ _Yeah_ we have a problem,” Finn replies with a puffed chest. “Being way too awesome at making smoothies.”

“This one is so good for you,” Rey adds. “It’s got–” She stumbles over the pronunciation of something, Poe has no guess what vegetable (It was presumably a vegetable?) she means. “–and all kinds of fruits and yogurt and–”

He tunes her out, looking down with his best sleepy eyes at BB-8. The droid chirps cheerily– it’s oh-one hundred. Great.

Finn is still brandishing the smoothie in his face. They look so expectant.

He heaves a sigh and takes it. It’s more than a little difficult to take a swallow –Is this really what they think is delicious? What kind of food did they grow up eating?– but he manages a few and gives them what he hopes are encouraging grins.

\----

Four hours later he wanders out of the bunks towards the kitchen. From two halls down, he can hear the chaos.

“Why am I dating these two again, buddy?” he grumbles to the droid spinning along after him. BB-8 bumps into his legs, beeping and chirring.

She makes a good point, admittedly. Why is the droid always right? Poe shoots her a chagrined look.

In the kitchen he finds a whirlwind. Someone has forgotten to put the lid on the blender, and they’re shrieking and laughing and throwing semi-blended fruits at each other. He gets halfway back through the door to beat a hasty retreat, but has no such luck.

“POE!” they yell in unison. When he turns back to face them Rey is leaning excitedly against the counter and Finn is –

 _Splat_.

There goes his last clean uniform. It’s laundry night tonight, apparently.

“We went out and picked our own fruits this time!” Rey announces proudly.

(Of course they did.)

Finn beams at him, a little too cheekily for the early hour. “You have got to try this.”

“ _Can_ I?” Poe tries, gesturing to the mess. “I love you but I’m not eating off the floor for you.”

“We got a glass out of it."

He resists the urge to sigh. Normally he’d be into the three of them sharing a glass. Classic adorable romance. But combine that with this weird smoothie obsession, and he’s a lot less enthusiastic.

Then he glances at their pile of ingredients, and the morning gets exponentially worse.

“You two haven’t drank much of that have you?!” he squeaks with a hand over his mouth and exactly no dignity.

“Well, we got most of a cup down already, so–”

God damn it. Of course they have. He puts on his best glare.

“Go throw up.”

“Wh–”

“ _That_ –” he points to a blackish, misshapen plant in the middle of their pile. “–is poisonous. Go throw up, before you’re in with the doctors for the rest of the week.”

The stricken looks on their faces make his stomach turn. They scurry off, closely followed by a distressed BB unit, and he surveys the kitchen for another long moment.

Smoothies. A healthy hobby, his ass.


End file.
